The present invention relates to dispensing fluids, such as beverages, using wireless technology. Retail establishments, for example fast food restaurants and convenience stores, often utilize fountain drink dispensers to dispense servings of different beverages to multiple users. Using such beverage dispensers allows consumers to purchase a cup or other containers that may be filled with one or more beverages at the beverage dispenser. Unfortunately, however, traditional systems cannot adequately monitor the user's actions to confirm the user obtained the beverage paid for. Indeed, some “premium” beverages may be offered at the beverage dispenser, however, there is no efficient method or system to efficiently monitor whether consumers pay for the drink they consume.